Connectors are usually the termination elements of a cable and harness. Harnesses are a combination of cables bundled together with their end points or connectors interconnecting with other connectors for the purpose to transmit electric current or signals to respective elements such as power supplies, computers, control instrumentation and the like. Harnesses are used in many different applications ranging from airplanes, automobiles, televisions, machinery and the like. Harnesses can be very small but also very extensive in size and number of connectors. A common connector comprises a shell encircling an insulator thereof equipped with numerous contacts inserted and locked into. Aforesaid contacts are permanently connected with a wire that is conducting electric current. The connection with the contact can be a crimped connection or a soldered connection depending on the application the harness is being used for. Each connector can carry a small number of contacts but usually carries an extensive number of contacts confined within a single insulator. Consequential aforesaid necessitates a very small distance of each individual contact from each other within the periphery of a single insulator. Aforesaid is expressed in common terms as of high density. High density in connecting devices has become the norm as it is very desirable to achieve a compact or smallest in size design of applicable devices for the purpose to reduce cost and promote efficiency in terms of optimum performance. The common method for inserting contacts permanently attached to a wire is by manual method. This comprises an elaborate and very skillful process involving a trained assembler carefully comparing cavity location with contact identification in a connector for inserting carefully the contact into a designated location. Foresaid process is cumbersome and of low reliability meaning that each individual contact has been inserted in its designated cavity of insulator without error. Error recovery comprises a costly repair process. There can be up to 60 cavities over the area equivalent to one square inch with each cavity designated to a specific contact in a high-density connector. Said high density necessitates an elaborate and time-consuming verification process after the final insertion of contact into the cavity of insulator. It is well known that the cost to manufacture harnesses comprises a major portion of the total cost to manufacture specific equipment. Aforesaid especially is of significance for avionics such as airplanes and the like. An automated post verification process will greatly reduce the time element for completion of contact assembly and additionally will negate the need for highly skilled assembly technicians and guarantee zero defects hence a very costly repair process.